Sabias Que?
by RokujoTorako
Summary: No, no lo sabia pero ahora que lo se, soy mas que feliz por que yo... (futanari)
1. Sabias que?

Sabias Que…?

….

_-te acuerdas como nos conocimos Shizuru?-_

-rapido!, como se encuentran sus signos vitales?-

-al parecer la que sufrio mas daño fue la peli-cobalto-

_-como olvidarlo… ese dia fue en su momento horrible, pero….-_

-ya esta lista la sala de operaciones!?-

-si doctora!, la sala 5 esta disponible la estan esperando-

_-….pero?-_

-shizuru!, natsuki!-

_-pero luego se convirtió en el mejor dia de mi vida por que te conoci-_

-doctora sus signos vitales estan descendiendo-

_-como puedes decir eso, no sabíamos que iba a pasar-_

-vamos señores!, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo!, salvar vidas!-

_-conscientemente no, pero inconscientemente lo sabia de eso me di cuenta-_

-lo siento no pueden pasar-

_-siempre, encontrando la respuesta correcta para no pelear verdad?_

_-ara, me has visto con las manos en la masa, me conoces muy bien mi natsuki-_

_-nee shizuru-_

_-si que pasa mi natsuki?-_

-anestésienlas-

_-sabias… que…..-_

…..

…

-Natsuki!...ahhh!-

Al abrir los ojos rápidamente lo único que mi voz, boca pronuncio fue el nombre de la persona que amaba, pero milisegundos después sentí como si me estuvieran torturando, veía algo borroso en mi alrededor pero en donde estaba?, no podía pensar en otra cosa por el dolor punzante….

-escuche gritos que esta pasando!?-

-no lo se!, ella simplemente despertó!-

-ahhhhh-

-mikoto!, ve por alguna enfermera y por youko-san!

-si!; enfermera!, doctora!-

-Shizuru!, calmate!-

-natsuki!-

Esas voces las reconocía pero, mis instintos movían a mis manos para quitarme lo que me estaba lastimando, jalando mangueras delgadas?, estaba en un hospital?...

-que esta pasando!, enfermera 5 mm de morfina-

-si doctora-

-natsuki!-

-ayudenme a sujetarla para poderle poner la inyección-

Mis piernas no ayudaban en mucho, casi no reaccionaban parecían adormecidas pero a su vez sentía manos apretándome, lastimándome…

-shizuru-san, calmate por favor!-

-natsuki!, ayúdame!-

Cada vez movía un poco mas mis piernas, pataleando para alejar a esas personas que no se que me querían hacer, donde esta natsuki?

-sosténganla un poco mas-

Pero mi fuerza como mi consciencia se estaban perdiendo de nuevo, veía cada vez, mas borroso..

-muy bien, ya esta-

-porque actuo asi?-

-algo debio de soñar para que reaccionara asi, es normal que pase en este tipo de casos, pero es bueno-

-youko-san, cree que…-

-no lo se Mai-san, tendremos que seguir esperando, por ahora hay que ver como va Shizuru-

…

…

-sabias que…-

…

-no…-

-hey!, shizuru tranquilízate!

Otra vez?... mis parpados eran pesados a comparación de mi visión el sentir de unas manos en mis hombros me hizo empeñarme un poco mas en la persona que estaba enfrente de mi….

-shizuru, soy yo haruka, tranquilízate…-

-ha-haruka?, que, que esta pasando? Y natsuki!?-

-hey, calmate!, tienes muchos medicamentos en el cuerpo ahora asi que tómalo con calma-

-donde esta?, donde esta Natsuki?-

Mi visión ya estaba mejor podía verla y de pronto su semblante había cambiado entre triste, dolorosa, un mar de sentimientos mas bien, pero se había decidido en una… la seriedad…

-necesito que te calmes primero, entiendes?-

No sabia como tomarlo…

-en primer lugar estas en un hospital…, en segundo lugar tuvieron un accidente…. Has estado en este estado por una semana….-

Hizo una pausa, esto me estaba poniendo de nervios…

-donde esta?- le volvi a preguntar

-quiero que te calmes Shizuru-

No podía hacerlo….

-haruka, por el nombre de nuestra amistad dime donde demonios esta Natsuki!- quitando su agarre de mi, como también los cables y mangueras

-shizuru calmate!, sino quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te ponga a dormir de nuevo-

-solo dime- quitando las sabanas que tenia encima para poderme levantar- donde carajos esta, quieres?-

-necesito que entiendas algo, en verdad Shizuru-

Ya me estaba parando solo quería saber en donde demonios estaba

-me estas escuchando?, por una vez en tu vida escúchame, es enserio-

-dimelo después, dime lo que quiero saber ahora-

Empezaba a caminar algo torpe hacia la puerta

-shizuru, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil-

-solo quiero verla-

Ella trataba de detenerme , abri la puerta para encontrarme a Mai, saliendo de la habitación de a lado, eso significaba que estaba ahí natsuki…

-Mai-san!- decía Haruka

Al verme ella no sabia como mirarme si con tristeza, compasión, simplemente mi corazón y razón hicieron que siguiera avanzando, pero a su vez reaccionando mai

-shizuru, tranquilízate quieres?-

-dejame verla-

-no se si sea buena idea-

-dejame verla, necesito verla por favor-

-shizuru, ella esta muy mal no es bueno que la veas ahora y menos en tu condición-

De nuevo la puerta era abierta pero saliendo Mikoto de ahí dejándome ver a Natsuki , hice aun lado a ambas tratando de acercarme pero mis piernas me fallaban…

-no es cierto- decía

-shizuru, calmate por favor-

Sentía el agarre de Mai

-nat-natsuki?-

-mikoto llama a youko y que venga rápido y a unas enfermeras-

-yo, en verdad lo siento-

-no!-

Que había pasado?, por que estaba ella ahí

-ya!, mikoto!-

Las lagrimas como mi voz se rompían en mil pedazos tanto como lo que estaba adentro de mi, no tenia fuerzas, verla ahí en cama con vendas llenas de sangre y una que otra parte de su piel descubierta esperando a ser en vuelta con nuevas vendas y gasas, con un monton de aparatos, líquidos rodeándola, era una broma no es cierto?, una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto…..

De repente volvi a ver todo en negro…


	2. Sabes Del Chocolate?

Sabes algo del chocolate?

….

_Hacia frio ese dia, había nevado la noche anterior, iba de regreso a casa con un encargo de una de mis amigas…_

_Tenia que pasar por un parque para acortar camino y esa fue la primera vez que sentía un hueco enorme en mi corazón, no por el hecho de no tener una chamarra puesta o sueter sino por tan solo ver a alguien desconocido llorar, que sin darme cuenta me dirigía hacia ella, sentándome a su lado…. _

_**-Sabias que… comer chocolate protege el corazón?-**_

_Fue lo primero que le dije, abriendo aquella bolsa que tenia llena de chocolates de todo tipo y sacando y abriendo un paquete de ellos…_

_Sabia que me escuchaba puesto que no era tan dramática al llorar como todas las mujeres que conozco, asi que decidi volvérselo a repetir, pero esta vez dejando aquel paquete en medio de la banca en la que estábamos y tomando uno…_

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege el corazón?-**_

_Y me meti a la boca aquel pedazo de chocolate dulce, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no obteniéndola asi que segui…_

**_-El chocolate ayuda a proteger el corazón_**_, __**porque ayuda a cortar una enzima que repercute directamente en el aumento de la presión sanguínea-**_

_Cuando iba a tomar otro chocolate me di cuenta que me veía, sus ojos eran hermosos color rubi mas que un rubi, mas que perfecto , pero opacándose por que los tenia irritados eh hinchados, cuanto tiempo tenia ella estando aquí?, aun asi segui… tomando otro de ellos… mientras observaba que era combinación entre chocolate blanco y negro….._

_**-**__**Estudios recientes sugirieron que el cacao o el chocolate negro puede poseer ciertos efectos beneficiosos sobre la salud humana. Esto es principalmente causado por una particular sustancia presente en el cacao llamada epicatechin-**_

_Termine de decir mientras lo ponía en mi boca para comerlo… y fue cuando por fin escuche su voz…_

_**-lo se, pero no me siento mal físicamente, podrias dejarme sola como lo hacen todos los demás?-**_

_Sonreí ante aquella respuesta a pesar de sentirse mal puede aun asi sobrellevar una conversación algo civilizada, pero no le tome tanta importancia…_

_**-lo se, pero saben rico y te calientan a su vez, asi que come uno, tengo una bolsa llena de estas cajas, asi que no hay problema-**_

_-__**gracias pero no , gracias, podrias dejarme sola?, no te conozco-**_

_**-cierto, disculpa mis modales no sabia como llamar tu atención asi que mis piernas como mi mente vinieron y te dijeron eso-**_

_**-eres rara, sabes?-**_

_**-lo se y no es magnifico?, pero no soy la única rara aquí sabes?, tu ni traes puesta alguna chamarra o algo que te cubra mas que esa blusa de manga larga, estamos en invierno sabes?-**_

_De repente rio un poco ante tal conversación, tenia una hermosa sonrisa… que fue lo que le habrá pasado?..._

_**-supongo que tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta-**_

_Viéndose asi misma por el atuendo que tenia… me levante y me quite la bufanda que traía como una de mis chamarras… a su vez algo extrañada me veía aquella castaña.._

_**-que haces?-**_

_**-me sentiría mal si te enfermaras, sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para remediarlo-**_

_Me le acerque a ella y le puse encima mi chamarra como mi bufanda…_

_**-oye… no..-**_

_**-shhh, confía en mi quieres?, no hay problema, lo necesitas mas que yo, además podemos calentarnos comiendo chocolate, no es cierto?-**_

_Me veía con una lindura enorme que me sentí apenada haciendo que viera a otro lado y sentándome en donde estaba mientras agarraba otro chocolate…_

_**-to-toma uno-**_

_Le decía señalando la caja abierta, tímidamente tomo uno de ellos y lo puso adentro de su boca y yo le seguía…._

_**-gra-gracias- me decía ella**_

_**-no hay problema- le decía**_

_Su sonrisa era, es tan hermosa… no podía dejarla ir y creo que ella tampoco…_

_**-cual es tu nombre?- me preguntaba**_

_**-el mio?, cierto, no te lo dije, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y el tuyo?-**_

_**-mucho gusto natsuki?, el mio es….-**_

…..

…..

_-aun no se tu nombre-_

-nee, natsuki despierta quieres?-

-shizuru-san tienes que descansar-

-no, gracias-

_-conozco esas voces, pero quienes son?-_

-pero shizuru-san ya sabes cual es tu situación ahora, no hagas esto peor-

-lo se y por eso quiero estar aquí, me gusta estar aquí-

_-que esta pasando?, donde estoy?-_

-nee, natsuki te extraño-

_-quien eres?, sabias que…-_

Me sentía incomoda, quería moverme pero un ligero peso no me dejaba hacerlo fui abriendo los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar que no reconocia pero conocía el olor….

-sabias que…. Que el sueño interrumpido daña la memoria?-

Al terminar de decir ese peso que estaba ya no lo sentía y podía moverme, pero un dolor punzante no me dejo hacerlo del todo…

-natsuki!-

-cachorro!-

-Ah!, mande?, por que me duele todo el cuerpo?-

-mikoto, ve por youko-san, dile que natsuki ya despertó-

-enseguida-

-que esta pasando- decia

Por el dolor había cerrado los ojos pero después de haberme acomodado y empezar a escuchar el llanto de una mujer los volvi a abrir para encontrarme con….

-eres la chica de mis sueños….-

De la nada se había acercado a mi, dándome un beso en la boca…. Que esta pasando?... asi como tambien entraba una doctora…

-natsuki!, por fin despiertas- decía la doctora

-que esta pasando?- decia

-natsuki, te extrañe tanto, perdóname-

-hey!, de que estan hablando?... que haces tu aquí? O mas bien quienes son todos ustedes y los mas importante por que estoy aquí!?-

Mi confusión había salido a flote, veía cada una de sus expresiones confusas, llenas de dolor era por mi culpa?...

-natsuki, estas bromeando, verdad?-

Pero la mirada que mas me dolio y que me hizo sentir de nuevo aquel hueco fue el de aquella castaña…..

-yo…-

-no puede ser- decía de nuevo la castaña poniendo una mano en su boca y llorando amargamente

-mai-san, chicas llévense a Shizuru-san de aquí vayan a pediatría, no queremos que le pase nada-

Con cierta confusión hacían lo que la doctora les pidió…

-muy bien, soy la doctora Youko, y estoy a cargo de ti, cual es tu nombre?- mientras me empezaba a checar

-mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki, me podría decir que esta pasando?-

-cual es tu edad?, oficio?, cumpleaños, tipo de sangre?-

-cumplire 20, mecánica, 14 de agosto, o negativo, me podría decir que pasa?-

-las chicas que estaban aquí las reconoces?-

Al momento de hacer memoria mi mente estaba en blanco intentaba pero no podía hacer nada…

-no, pero a la única que recuerdo es a la castaña, pero eso a causa de un sueño-

-ya, entiendo, te hare unos exámenes para ver si tienes algún daño interno-

-si esta bien pero-

- no fuerces a tu cerebro a recordar-

Y salio, dejándome con muchos pensamientos molestos haciendo que me levantara como podía a pesar del dolor y cogiendo me dirigi a la puerta, necesitaba verla de nuevo…

-sala de pediatría eh?- me decía

Pase por la recepción del piso y le pregunte a la enfermera que donde estaba esa sala y muy amablemente me contesto…

Al llegar vi como 3 chicas consolaban a la castaña lentamente me acerque a quel grupo que a su vez estaban tal vez viendo a los recién nacidos…

-Sabias que un recién nacido tiene mas huesos que un adulto?-

Al terminar tres de ellas voltearon a verme pero la que mas me importaba no….

-lo se…-

Ese lo se me hizo reaccionar bastante que no me había dado cuenta que las siguientes imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, eran fijas pero rapidas y lentas a su vez, vi como se acercaban corriendo a mi, vi de nuevo a la doctora desesperada y por ultimo vi a aquella castaña triste…..


	3. Sabes De La Sonrisa?

Sabias Que Puedes Distinguir Entre Una Sonrisa Falsa Y Una Verdadera?

….

_**-Sabias que un recién nacido tiene mas huesos que un adulto?-**_

Sabia que ella estaba ahí pero no quería verla, aun asi sabia a lo que me decía

_-__los__recién nacidos nacen con algunos huesos separados __para facilitar su salida desde el canal de parto, por ejemplo tenemos los huesos del cráneo, si palpamos la cabeza de un recién nacido encontramos partes blandas llamadas fontanelas: en ellas los huesos están unidos por tejido cartilaginoso que luego se osificará para formar el cráneo de un adulto- fue lo que pensé pero lo único que le dije fue…_

-lo se…-

El reflejo de aquel vidrio me hizo ver como se desplomaba en el suelo tratando de que sus amigas la agarraran con algo de tiempo pero fue inevitable…

…

_**-claro que lo recuerdo…. Sabes?-**_

…_**.**_

_Ese dia en su principio fue el peor de todos, razón?, al llegar a mi casa después de haber hecho un viaje a Londres, encontré mi hogar hecho un asco, pero eso no fue todo al entrar mas al lugar quitándome los abrigos que tenia puestos…_

_me dirigi a mi habitación para encontrarme con Reito el que se suponía que era mi novio por hace mas de 5 años y prometido hace un par de meses, pero no me dolio ese hecho, nunca lo quise, ni lo ame solo estaba con el porque tenia que, solo eso, estaba enojada por la simple razón que, utilizo mi hogar como si fuese hotel mientras yo no estaba y se acostaba con cuanta mujer se pudo haber encontrado en esos días que yo no estaba, o peor aun cuando salía yo de viaje y lo mejor o peor que pudo pasar es que había hablado con mi padre de aquello para poder quitarme de encima a aquel sucio animal, pero no fue asi…._

_**-hija, sabes perfectamente que necesitamos de su dinero asi que no lo eches a perder por unas cuantas canas al aire-**_

_Dolida, enojada, traicionada Sali de aquel lugar, dejando todo ahí ponerme de nuevo mis botas y salir de ahí, me sente en una banca fría, sola llorando, por lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, hasta que alguien me hizo sacar de mis pensamientos con un sabias…?_

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege tu corazón?-**_

_Que?, Que estupidez, pensé en ese momento, estaba loca?, decidi ignorarla pero de nuevo me pregunto?, me dijo?..._

_**-sabias que comer chocolate protege tu corazón?**_

Claro que lo sabia, me dije a mi misma, pero eso que tiene que ver?... pero a pesar de no haberle contestado ante tal cosa, ella prosiguió…. Haciendo que la viera como al paquete de chocolates mientras se ponía su segundo chocolate en la boca, después de haber terminado….

-_**-lo se, pero no me siento mal físicamente, podrias dejarme sola como lo hacen todos los demás?- le conteste**_

_y volviendo a ver aquella caja pense…._

_**-Sin embargo, el consumo de chocolate de leche o chocolate blanco, o leche entera con chocolate negro parece negar ampliamente el beneficio a la salud-**_

_Se lo iba a decir pero ella volvió a hablar haciéndome reaccionar un poco mas con una risa, sincera.. _

_No sabia que era lo que pasaba o como fue que ella había llegado aquí, me ofrecio su compañía y aun asi de haberla rechazado ella intento sacarme de mi depresión y lo logro, como?, no lo sabia en ese momento…_

_Después de haberle contado lo que había pasado a esa completa extraña y de haber casi arrasado con los chocolates…_

_**-siento mucho el haberte quitado el tiempo y haberte dejado casi sin chocolates, te los pagare- apenada le dije**_

_**-no digas eso, pero que tal que en forma de compensación o de pagarme me acompañas a la tienda de nuevo a comprar mas, por que si llego sin nada me mataran- sonreía algo nerviosa**_

_**-oh…, tienes…?-**_

_**-no!, nada de eso es que con la amiga con la que vivo me pidió estos chocolates para su cumpleaños es fanatica de los chocolates entonces por eso, no lo malinterpretes-**_

_**-yo.. lo siento, no debi de meterme, en donde no me llaman-**_

_**-no!, no digas eso, solo lo decía por que se pone como ogro y bueno… no me agrada eso es todo-**_

_Se veía tan linda apenada, tan amable, no quería dejarla ir…_

_**-etto….- decía ella**_

_**-s-si!, vamos te acompaño- reaccionando**_

_**-perfecto, y después de ahí te invito a cenar que te….. parece?... yo lo siento!-**_

_**-n-no!, me agradaría, asi podría saber mas de ti y… me… encantaría-**_

_Depues de horas hablando y conocer de ella…_

_**cual es tu nombre?- le pregunte**_

_**-el mio?, cierto, no te lo dije, mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y el tuyo?-**_

_**-mucho gusto natsuki?, el mio es….-**_

…_**.**_

-hey, shizuru-

Reaccione y fije quien me hablaba, era Mai-san una de los mejores amigas de Natsuki…

-lo siento-

No me había dado cuenta que me había quedado viendo la ventana viendo la ciudad ya de noche mientras mis recuerdos me llevaban de nuevo a aquel dia….

-tienes que cuidarte y lo sabes- poniéndome una manta

-yo…-

-lo se pero tenemos que esperar, tienes que comer, vamos a casa-

-no Mai-san gracias-

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde aquel incidente….

-lo se, solo que necesito pensar, con ella, se puede?-

-les traeré algo de comer-

-gracias-

-no tienes que darlas-

Al salir Mai de la habitación agarre la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama y delicadamente tomaba su mano, envolviéndola junto con la mia, observando como dormía pacíficamente y recordando lo que había pasado…..

_**- sabias que el sueño interrumpido daña la memoria?-**_

-si lo se, y espero no volverte a despertar, hasta que tu sola lo hagas- le besaba la mano- Sabes?, no es la primera vez que me lo dices, asi como tambien la de los huesos de los bebes…

Mi mente divagaba, ante todos los recuerdos, momentos que vivimos juntas, uno por uno, teniendo cada uno de ellos un sabias? Y un lo se?, por que en verdad si lo sabia pero ahora, puedo decirte que no lo se, que no se absolutamente nada…

Cada vez que sentía que no podía mas, con suavidad, tranquilidad y paciencia que podía, dejaba su mano a un lado de ella, para poder controlarme y después de haberlo hecho la volvia a tomar… volvía hablar con ella en silencio, no molestándola….

_-sabes algo natsuki, tengo un secreto que contarte…. No se si sea bueno el decírtelo, no quiero poner mas leña al fuego, asi que tampoco se si estoy feliz o triste no se que pensar, no se como actuar solo se que contigo quiero estar, ahora y siempre de la forma que sea pero aun asi sino te lo digo ahora lo sabras después y no se que vayas a pensar… no lo se-_

Se lo decía en mi mente, tratando de evitar las lagrimas pero eran inevitables….

-sabes yo estoy …. olvidalo-

Cuando por fin crei poder decirle, mi miedo fue mas grande pero a su vez ella había despertado, su mirada me mataba, podía sentirla tenia tristeza pero a su vez volvia a no saber de mi…

-hola, como te sientes?- trate de sonreir pero me descubrió….

-sabias que puedes distinguir entre una sonrisa autentica y una falsa?-

…_**..**_

_**-por que no lo entiendes padre!?-**_

…_**.**_

_**-no, es no!-**_

_**Había colgado el teléfono cuando lo avente hacia la pared rompiéndolo….**_

_**-hey, hermosa que pasa?- me decía Natsuki**_

_**-nada, lo siento-**_

_**-como que nada?, que dijimos sobre decirnos las cosas?-**_

_**Sabiendo ella que yo no iba a cerder, saco de una bolsa negra una bolsita transparente de frutillas secas abriéndolas…**_

_**-sabias que… un estudio afirma que tener los niveles bajo **__**de azúcar "encienden" las discusiones de pareja?-**_

_**Tomando un pequeño puño y metérselo a la boca…**_

_**-si, lo se **__**Tener bajos niveles de azúcar en la sangre**____**puede provocarnos un aumento de la agresividad**____**y que las discusiones entre parejas sean más incendiarias-**_

_**Al darle mi respuesta sonrio… esa sonrisa como me encantaba, pero aun asi queriéndole devolver la sonrisa, no podía el problema con mi padre había empeorado… pero ella volvió a hablar…**_

_**-sabias que puedes distinguir entre una sonrisa autentica y una falsa?-**_

…

_**-si lo se…-**_

Al recordar aquello la volvi a observar y me seguía viendo con tristeza Sin muchas ganas deje su mano a lado de ella y limpie de nuevo las lagrimas que salían….

-pero esa ni se acerca a alguna, que tienes?-

-yo, lo siento-

Me levante de la silla, para poder irme pero su voz me hacia retroceder…

-hey, no te vayas simplemente quiero que estes conmigo-

Como era posible?, no podía, no me conocía…

-me conoces?- le pregunte

-te eh visto en mis sueños-

-que sueños?-

Cuando iba a contestar Natsuki, llegaba de nuevo Mai con comida, momento que decidi dejar aquel lugar…

-yo, voy a la casa a bañarme, puedes cuidar de ella?- le decía a Mai, mientras salía….

Mi corazón no podría aguantar mas, esta vez tenia que ser fuerte, tenia que ser fuerte esta vez, por primera vez… me lo repetia mientras caminaba afuera del hospital, no me había dado cuanta que estaba lloviendo, pero se sentía tan agradable la lluvia que me quede viendo el cielo mientras sentía las gotas mojarme ….

_**-si, lo se…. Guillaume Duchene de Boulogne, neurólogo francés, observó una sonrisa falsa o poco sincera solo activa los músculos de los labios y la boca, mientras que la sonrisa auténtica es una respuesta involuntaria a una emoción espontánea que además activa los músculos orbiculares que rodean a los ojos-**_


	4. Sabes De Los Dias De Lluvia?

Sabias Que Los Días Grises Y Lluviosos Son Buenos Para El Cerebro Y La Memoria?

….

-pero, shizuru-san!, esta…. Ah~, son tal para cual-

Cuando la vi salir con lagrimas en los ojos la impotencia me salio, enojándome, que estaba pasando?, por que no podía recordar a nadie?, me conozco pero no recuerdo a los demás, que pasaba conmigo….

-no pienses demasiado las cosas quieres?- me decía la peli-naranja llamada Mai

Lo único que tengo de ella, era ese recuerdo, recuerdo el cual ahora no hace mas que atormentarme a mi, atormentarla a ella….

-hey?, nat-

Quería saber que pasaba, me gusta la castaña feliz no la que llora por mi… y ni siquiera se el por que…

-nat, te encuentras bien?- me decía Mai

-si solo quiero salir de aquí-

Como pude me empecé a quitar lo que tenia de mangueras puestas…

-vas a ir a alcanzarla?- me preguntaba Mai

Sinceramente no sabia que responder, ni el por que lo estaba haciendo…

-mi cerebro es el único que sabe, por que yo no lo se- le decía

Suspiro y vi como se quitaba la chamarra que traía puesta y me la puso…

-ustedes dos no tienen remedio, sabes?, hace frio haya afuera esta lloviendo y llévate mi paraguas que ella de seguro salio sin darse cuenta y se ah de estar mojando, no es capaz de dejarte-

Terminado de abrocharme la chamarra…

-pero ten cuidado de como actuas-

Después de aquello me pregunte que mas pasaba?, pero no quería tener mas preguntas sin antes hablar un poco mas con ella, mi corazón mi ser pedia ah gritos el estar con ella, pero había otra parte de mi que simplemente no se dejaba, que no sentía nada, que ni siquiera se esfuerza a tenerlos…

Como pude Sali de ahí y me dirigi a la entrada del hospital esperando que aun no se haya ido…..

….

…

…_._

_**-Shizuru!, deja de ser egoísta!, yo no te eduque asi!-**_

_Una mañana antes de que Natsuki despertara mi padre me había llamado para verlo, accedí con tal de que me dejara de molestar, y aquí me encontraba mintiéndole un poco a Natsuki para que no se preocupara por mi, en la oficina de mi padre, el presidente de la compañía Shin sekai corp._

_**-no estoy siendo egoísta!, tu solo quieres lavarte las manos!-**_

_Estaba molesta, pensaba que el podría haber entrado en razón pero no fue asi, me seguia insistiendo para que uniera mi vida con un sujeto que hace lo que quiere y que ni siquiera amo._

_**-no me hables asi soy tu padre!-**_

_**-un padre que utiliza a su hija para lavarse las manos!, por que no puede hacerlo el mismo!-**_

_**-vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!, escuchaste!-**_

_Si, tenia una relación con Reito por muchos años pero no fue por que haya querido, era joven en ese momento muy joven, muy ingenua, no sabia muchas cosas de la vida y como toda hija o hijo que quiere a su padre, que toma a su padre como héroe y que ese héroe te pida ayuda, sin dudarlo se lo das, pero cuando me di cuenta en lo que estaba el metido… mi vida se había vuelto insoportable…_

_**-no me obligaras!, soy una persona y como tal tengo derecho a elegir con quien puedo estar o con quien no!, ya tuve suficiente con tus estupideces-**_

_**-estupideces dices!?, y lo que traes puesto que es?, la vida, el dinero, todo!, lo que eres!, que!, me debes la vida!-**_

_Cuando me entere de que mi padre estaba en bancarrota y que debía millones, a causa de negocios fraudulentos en el bajo mundo y sobre todo quedando a deber a personas muy peligrosas, no tuvo otra opción que hacer ofertas, hacer todo lo posible para poder pagar esa deuda y por lo menos quedarse con la compañía, no encontraba salida, hasta que el padre de Reito había aparecido, sabiendo que era lo que pasaba fue fácil para mi padre aceptarlo con tal de que a cambio yo me casara con Reito._

_**-desde que me entere de tus negocios deje de depender de ti!-**_

_**-ahora tu!, no me salgas con esas estupideces!, ya estuviste años con el que te costaba…-**_

_Le interrumpí, como era posible que mi padre me hiciera esto, su propia sangre, pero creo que para el no importa con tal de que su prestigio y dinero siga cayendo en sus manos todo esta perfecto._

_-__**que.. que me costaba?, tu!... tu no estuviste con el días enteros!, tu no estabas con el!, tu simplemente no hacias nada!, era yo! Quien ponía todo y tu solo recibias!-**_

_En ese momento cuando me pidió aquel favor lo acepte por que me había dicho que solo era por un tiempo, que ingenua fui, sabiendo que recibía dinero cuando el lo pedia de la familia Kanzaki no se de tuvo y empezó de nuevo y hasta en peores cosas, haciendo que le debiera a todo el mundo incluso a los Kanzaki familia de Reito, yo solo buscaba mi libertad, por eso hacia lo que me pedia, por eso pensaba que si seguía con reito y ahorrar lo suficiente podría por fin alejarme… que estupida, años pasando y yo entendiendo la gravedad de la situación mejor que mi padre…_

_**-y lo seguiras haciendo no querrás que miles de empleados pierdan su trabajo solo por que tu, no quieres estar con el o si?-**_

_**-eres un…-**_

_Fui interrumpida por el intercomunicador de mi padre… era reito al teléfono._

_**-ho-hola, Reito-kun, como esta?-**_

_**-donde esta?-**_

_**-aun sigue en un viaje de negocios-**_

_**-que.. raro.. fujino-san, estuve averiguando y ella no esta en ningún viaje de negocios, no será que…-**_

_Mi padre le interrumpio, salvando un poco de su cuello antes de ser ferozmente cortado…_

_**-me atrapaste Reito-kun, ella se esta tomando un descanso, ya sabe, la boda, nervios, usted sabe como son las mujeres-**_

_Reia nervioso mi padre, tenia miedo, como es que si podía tener miedo?, claro era su vida la que jugaba peligro, pero aun asi no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia, tenia que conseguir el dinero faltante pero mi padre no ayudaba, el dinero que le llegaba a las manos se le esfumaba, en apuestas y pagar pequeñas deudas._

_**-supongo que tiene razón…. De todas maneras no le conviene a usted y ni a su hija intentar algo estúpido, nos vemos-**_

_Y colgó, para que luego mi padre me viera y me dijera._

_**-deja de jugar e intentar estar con otra persona, es una mentira lo que estas haciendo, crees que no se lo que haces?, estas en el mismo barco Shizuru, asi que regresa a tu departamento con el, esa es tu realidad-**_

_**-no lo hare-**_

_Sali de ahí, ya no quería estar ahí, al estar afuera solo veía el cielo gris apunto de llover, que podía hacer?, quiero estar con Natsuki, encontré lo que me hacia falta en ella, quiero vivir la vida con ella, será que… mi vida con ella… es una mentira?... un escape?.._

_En ese momento me había caído tal vez la primera gota de lluvia en la mejilla, haciéndome reaccionar como una voz muy familiar…._

_**-Sabias que ver la foto de tu amor reduce el dolor hasta un 44%?, pero claro debería de tener mas efecto por que estoy en persona-**_

_**-si, lo se, **__**Los científicos han descubierto que mirar la fotografía de un ser amado embota la actividad en las áreas de procesamiento del dolor en el cerebro. Y lo hace en el mismo grado que el paracetamol o los narcóticos como la cocaína.**__**-**_

_Se lo dije sin pensar mi cerebro reacciono por si solo, ya que lo sabia, ya que era ella quien lo decía, pero Que hacia ella aquí?, como llego aquí._

_**-na-natsuki, que haces aquí?-**_

_**-te segui, se cuando mientes, y ahora se que estas sufriendo, por que no debería de estar aquí?-**_

_**-yo…-**_

_**-vamos a casa quieres?, hay tiempo de sobra y sabes que odio mojarme-**_

_Tomo una de mis manos para acercarme a ella y asi ponerme el casco para después yo subirme a la motocicleta, simplemente accedí, natsuki me conocía bastante bien… por que al arrancar yo la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a llorar, mientras se escuchaba el rugir de la bestia metalica de Natsuki…. Ella sabia que estaba llorando, también sufria por no saber que hacer para ayudarme._

…

_-me ensañaste mi realidad, Natsuki… pero ahora la realidad es otra- pensé.._

-que haces aquí?-

…

Cuando la vi dirigirse a una limosina negra con un sujeto alto de cabello negro, algo dentro de mi se rompió pero antes de subir complemente, su mirada se poso en mi mientras le preguntaba…

-nee, Shizuru.. sabias que Los días grises y lluviosos son buenos para el cerebro y la memoria?

Me había dado una media sonrisa en lo que claramente su boca decía lo se, tal vez haya sido por que la llame por su nombre, no lo se….

Pero en ese momento ya había entrado en la limosina, mire el cielo que estaba arriba de mi, como las gotas que llegaban a mi cuerpo mojándome, y volvi a mirar como se iba aquel vehiculo…

-nee, shizuru, crees que la lluvia me ayude ahora?

La acción como el sentimiento era inevitable me dolia, estaba llorando…

-señorita!, que hace ahí!?, entre, se encuentra bien?-

-no se que es lo que esta pasando-

…..

-tu padre me dijo que estabas de regreso y que venias a visitar a una amiga que estaba en mal estado-

-te pregunte que haces aquí reito-

-siempre tan astuta Shizuru, he venido por ti, no es obvio?, te di suficiente tiempo-

-no…-

-creo que el estar afuera te hizo mucho daño, no te estoy pidiendo una opinión, sino que vámonos de aquí ahora-

Ya no podía salir de ahí, me había encontrado gracias a mi padre, cuando me dirigía a su limosina me percate de Natsuki apenas saliendo, quería ir por ella pero el apretón fuerte de mi brazo me hizo reaccionar..

-esta sera la ultima vez que la vez-

Volvi a verla cuando vi que sus labios me decían algo… me puse feliz por el hecho de que había dicho mi nombre pero, la realidad era otra, tal vez su cerebro o mas bien su inconsciente se acordó de mi pero que tiene que ver eso con ahora?, ni siquiera le reconoce, ni siquiera se acuerda de mi, ni siquiera me ama….

-lo se, mi natsuki… Psicólogos australianos de la Universidad de Nueva Gales del Sur han demostrado que los días grises y lluviosos, con un clima desapacible, son buenos para el cerebro y la memoria, y mejoran la capacidad de recordar. Por el contrario, los días soleados nuestra memoria funciona peor.-


	5. Sabes Del Efecto Cobra? Parte 1

Sabias que venir con una solución que lo que realmente hará es empeorar el problema se le llama "Efecto cobra"?

parte 1

…..

En el transcurso del camino no me di cuenta para donde íbamos, solo veía la nada y pensaba en natsuki, en que hacer para poder salir, como afrontar la realidad de ahora, como quitarme este dolor, y que hacer con lo demás, lo único que quiero es estar con ella….

-hemos llegado-

Pero la voz de aquel hombre que me es repugnante me había sacado de mis pensamientos, y a su vez dándome cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos…. La mansión kanzaki

-que hacemos aquí?- pregunte

-que es esa forma de preguntar querida- me decía reito- no es obvio?, aquí será la boda-

Sonreía de forma burlona, orgullosa, que me hacia tener asco de solo verlo, respire profundamente mientras el salía del auto, asi como yo y entrar al lugar viendo personas de aquí para haya, cargando cosas, diciendo otras, viendo otras…. Estaban planeado una boda que yo no quisiera, por lo menos no con el…

-rei-chan!, shizu-chan!, por aquí!-

gritaba una señora, para ser específicos la mama de reito, una persona muy alegre, cariñosa, amable, sin duda alguna… una buena madre….

-oh!, mama!- decía reito

Siendo tan buena persona como es que no puede darse cuenta de lo que hace su hijo o esposo?, inocente tal vez, miedo podría ser….

-oh hija!, por fin has llegado como te fue en tu viaje?-

Por que estaba también mi padre aquí?, obvio para no impedir esto…

-señora, padre, lamento el hecho de haberlos preocupado- decía sin quererlo hacer

-si bueno pero eso ya no importa, casi tenemos todo listo para tu boda!-

-si hija, máximo en un mes te casas sino es que menos que te parece- decía mi padre

Me quede sin habla, un mes?, sino fuera por que tal vez la boda la quisera la mama de reito perfecta se habría hecho desde hace tiempo y tambien para disimular, como decirlo?, solo en esta ocasión desearía ser como Natsuki y decirles que no quiero casarme importándome nada y huir de aqui… pero claro no es tan fácil, y aunque lo hiciera ahora, me obligarían a hacerlo, simplemente estoy en un hoyo muy profundo en el cual casi es imposible de salir, casi…

-vaya me sorprende que haya hecho todo esto sin la novia- decía

-pero que es esa forma de responder shizuru!- decía mi padre

-ma, ma, tranquilo, no te preocupes, tiene algo de razón shizu-chan, pero no podía evitar ayudar además rei-chan me dijo lo que te gustaba y conforme a eso, esta ya casi todo listo, pero si algo no te gusta puedes decírmelo y lo cambiamos que te parece?- decía la madre de reito

Si le dijera que no me gusta nada, empezando por su hijo y su esposo….

-al contrario disculpe mi atrevimiento, simplemente me sentí excluida-

Como salir de esto…. Conforme me preguntaba la mama de reito de todo lo que había hecho en mi ausencia, me daba cuenta de lo peor que era reito, ni siquiera me conocía…, pero era de esperarse, nunca le importo que era lo que me gustaba o por lo menos saber un poco de mi, sino solo le importaba tenerme como un trofeo, lo cual ni siquiera eso era….

-y eso es todo, que te parece?, hay algo que no te haya gustado?- me volvia a preguntar la mama de reito

-eh?- contestaba

-lo sabia!, todo te gusto verdad?-

-si…-

-que bueno que te gusto todo!-

Que mas podría hacer?...

-lo siento mucho, pero creo que es hora de irme mañana tambien tengo que volver al trabajo y…-

-oh querida, crei que ya te lo había dicho tu padre- decía reito

-decime que?-

-que a partir de ahora viviremos aquí-

-que!- dije sin importarme nada-no puede ser!- con algo de enojo

-shizuru que lenguaje es ese- decía mi padre de nuevo

de la nada sentí un agarre fuerte apretándome, cuando note quien era, ya era inevitble, me apretarba mas que dolia pero no podía quejarme, no le dare el gusto de alguna expresión de inferioridad…

-yo lo siento, me sorprendio un poco, pero que pasa con mi departamento?-

-ya lo arreglo reito, ya lo vendio….-

-es enserio?- dije

-si-

-y mis cosas?-

-ya estan aquí- contestaba reito

Sentía como mi respiración se volvia agitada, me sentía mariada… veía a reito, y al causante de mis desgracias, ambos me daban ascos, como pude me dirigí a uno de los jarrones con arreglos florales y vomite…

-oh dios estas bien!, hija- decía la madre de reito

-debio de haber sido por el viaje-decia mi padre- no es cierto shizuru?-

Lo veía mas o menos bien mientras empezaba a sacar su pañuelo y limpiarse el sudor ya expuesto, segui mirando para encontrarme con la mirada asesina de reito, juraría que si no estuviese su mamá, apuesto que ni se detendría y me empezaría a golpear…

-De seguro debio de ser eso, rei-chan, será mejor que la lleves a su cuarto-

-si madre-

Sentí como me cargaba, mientras sentía su mirada asesina, sus ansias de estar solos y solo los dioses saben que quisiera hacerme…

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue aventarme directo a la cama y preguntarme..

-estas embarazada?-

-si-

De repente sentí como se encontraba su cuerpo encima del mio, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cuello, le pegaba pero mis manos ni siquiera hacían efecto, estaba cansada, trataba de quitarme sus manos pero nada…

-escúchame muy bien mañana a primera hora iremos con el doctor para que te saque a ese bastardo-

-es-estas loco-

-no te lo pregunte lo vas a hacer-

-es mi bebe!-

-te dije que te callaras!-

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi mejilla, me había golpeado

-crees que por el simple hecho de que estes embarazada de otra persona te libraras de mi?, que ingenua, eres mia y eso por culpa de tu padre, asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo-

-no soy un juguete!- y le solte una cachetada

Pero eso solo hizo enojarlo mas…. Haciendo que me soltara otro golpe en la cara y me empezara a tocar como un salvaje, me sentía asqueada, me sentía utilizada, desarmada, poco a poco me quitaba la vida, con cada roce, beso forzado, con cada lagrima que soltaba era la misma muerte, muerte que quisiera ahora si no estoy con ella, pero la misma muerte que ni siquiera se apiada de mi se atreve a llevarme, burlándose de mi…

-sabes algo?, no creas que fue un accidente…-

Haciéndome entender que este era mi castigo por creer que había otra vida mejor….

-perdóname natsuki!, te juro que lo siento, perdóname!- lo decía en mi mente


End file.
